Mechanical
by lillith.abendroth
Summary: While out dispatching cyborgs on a cold winters night, Raiden finds himself wounded and alone. A light shines in the distance, the light of hope. HE comes face to face with a beautiful woman willing to tend to his wounds, and his heart. But who will tend to hers? (AU, OFC)
1. Chapter 1

His footsteps broke the stillness. A biting cold hung in the air, and snow fell in large flakes, obscuring his already clouded vision. His frustration mounting, he stepped out of the shadows, under the flickering glow of an ageing streetlight. He let out a sigh, lowering his weapon, his eyes scanning the horizon. Coming up with nothing, he sighed, straightening up. A splash of blood marred the whiteness around his only good eye, and dripped slowly down onto his chest plate, steaming in the blistering chill.

" come on, you son of a bitch..." He muttered under his breath, his lip raised in a snarl. He had followed the cyborgs footsteps to this very streetlight...when as suddenly as they appeared, they were gone.

He heard it then. A low grumble, terrifying in its contrast to the absolute silence of a winters night. He spun on his heels, turning to face the horror coming up on him, but he was a second too late. An impossible weight slammed into him with a sickening force, colliding with his shoulder, knocking the wind from his body. He flew backwards, smacking his head against the metal of the street lamp, sending a shock wave down up his spine, and slamming into his brain like a bullet.

A scream escaped him, and it was upon him, biting, crushing, ripping at flesh, sparks and pieces of steel flew through the air, blood splashed onto the snow, a crimson painting. Shaking slightly, but solid in his determination, he pulled his knees up, and pushed out with the remainder of his strength, sending the cyborg flying off of him and into a snowdrift with an almost comic sound, and a wave of white powder flying into the air. He cursed himself inside, internally scolding his stupidity...why exactly had he insisted on turning on his pain sensors?

Within seconds he was on his feet, bracing himself for another attack. The creature roared, shaking the ground as it clamoured to its legs and pounced.

Raiden was ready, and a coy smile folded his features as he extended his blade, arching it upwards as he turned. His aim was true, and he chuckled slightly at the sound of metal upon metal, his blade finding its mark, and severing the terrors head from its shoulders in a glorious fountain spray of blood.

He relished in the moment, living in the moment of the kill, the adrenaline, the rush. He laughed, and then fell to his knees, and finally...the agony got to him, and he groaned in defeat. He glanced downward, his breathing laboured, chest heaving. A gash the size of his fist had been torn through his armor, exposing his collarbone, which had obviously been shattered. Gritting his teeth, he raised a shaking hand to the wound, jamming his fingers into the torn flesh in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

His ragged breath came in hollow grunts as he got to his feet, swaying slightly. The wind was picking up now, and he suddenly felt vulnerable, almost naked in the night.

He looked down at the wound, cursing under his breath. What perfect timing...he was alone, had no help, and was wounded...and there were almost certainly more of those animals around. He needed to find a place to fix himself. Glancing around, he noticed all of the lights in all of the houses were black as night...except one. Squinting in the yellow glow of the light shining above his head, he notices a figure moving in the light. He slowly takes a step forward, stumbling slightly, dragging his bloodied blade through the snow as he walks.

Anna rolled her eyes, switching the TV off with a flick of the remote, which she then tossed onto the white leather couch beside her. News...all that was ever on TV nowadays was news...and it was all depressing, and usually not true. She stood up, stretching her back, and extended her arms over her head, sighing. She glanced at the clock on the wall. 4 AM. With a dissatisfied humph, she decided it would be best if she were to head upstairs and take a warm bath, and then make her way to bed.

Sauntering over to the window, she reached up to pull the shades, and then stopped, eyes narrowing. Was she losing her mind? She could've sworn she saw a glint of metal in the shadows, and a flash of red. Cocking one eyebrow, she shook her head. No one would dare brave this cold. Someone would have to be out of their mind to be out on a night like this... But still, she couldn't seem to shake the feeling that she was being watched.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she fixed her gaze on the front door. As she watched, the deadbolt snapped into place, setting her mind at ease. She pulled the shade, and drew the curtains closed.

Slowly, Anna made her way around the room. Closing curtains, blowing out candles, and stopping to check the embers in the fireplace. The fire was almost dead, now, a wilting glow in the ashes. She left it to die, and smiled a little to herself when she imagined a warm bath awaiting her upstairs.

Moving between the furniture, she stopped only momentarily to snap off a lamp and fluff a pillow, before she made her way up the staircase, humming quietly to herself.

She moved slowly, from stair to stair, shedding clothing as she went. One hand went up, into her hair, and released it from its tight ponytail, and a cascade of raven curls flooded down her lithe shoulders like a dark waterfall. Each tendril caught the light as she moved, reflecting the moonlight. She tossed her handbag into a corner and rounded the corner into the hallway.

And he watched her...

She pulled her bedroom door shut behind her, kicking her shoes off, and tossed them carelessly in the general direction of her bed. She began to unbutton her white silk blouse, starting at the bottom, until she reached the top, and pulled it off, sliding it down her chiseled back and down to the plush rose coloured carpet, where it pooled around her stockinged feet.

And he watched her...

She reached behind her waist, unzipping and wiggling out of her skirt, which joined her blouse, strewn haphazardly onto the floor. Now clad in nothing but her bra, panties,and stockings, she made her way gracefully into the bathroom.

He could no longer see her.

He moved silently, with cat like reflexes he moved to the next window and carefully slid it open, dropping down into the hallway outside of her bedroom door. She had left it slightly open, he could hear water running. He could smell her perfume. His mind flitted from one scene to the next, playing out every second before it could happen. Why was he doing this? He had so much work to do... Who was she? Ever since he had seen her, he was drawn to her. Why? What was she doing? What would she do if she saw him? ...if she heard him?

He sighed, and looked down at himself in the pitch blackness. Blood dripped from his wound, and pooled around his feet onto the floor. He was a monster...she would scream...run... He shook his head. This was madness. He turned to leave, to go back the way he came, when he heard a faint click, and the turn of a knob. He wheeled around quickly, looking in through the small crack in her bedroom door. His eyes widened. There she was.

She sat down at her vanity, looking at her chin in the mirror. The smooth curves and tight muscles of her neck cleared his mind...of all but the original thought...he must have her. She had a soft pink robe draped over her...but it had not been belted, and was sliding down her shoulders now, revealing her skin to him. He shivered, though thanks in part to the metal covering his body, it was not from the cold. He was...nervous? He looked around, puzzled. It was a feeling he had not felt in so long...years? What was happening to him? The pain melted away, momentarily forgotten in her presence.

She reached down into a drawer, pulling out a container of some sort, her hair bouncing around her shoulders, starke in its contrast to the lightness of her robe. Hypnotising. She opened the lid, dipped her fingers in, and spread a cream coloured lotion down her neck and chest, rubbing in circles as she went. He felt a twinge in his chest.

(was that even possible...machines don't feel)

Her striking blue eyes tracked the progress in the mirror, framed by long thick black lashes... Her mouth fell open slightly as she lifted her head, her full lips falling into a heartbreakingly sensual pout...

He cocked one eyebrow, his lip curling into a smirk. She had the most amazing mouth...

She sighed then, and put down the jar in her hand, placing her elbows on her vanity and folding her fingers, resting her chin upon them.

" I know you're there..."

He stumbled slightly, but managed to hold back the gasp that hung in his throat. How could she...

"Are you going to come in, or do I have to open the door..."

The question hung in the air like the ice clung to the blade of his sword. The sword he still clutched in his right hand. He clutched it so tightly, if he had had knuckles...they'd have been as white as the snow blanketing the ground outside.

His eyes darted from corner to corner, panicked, like a cornered panther. He should run. She shouldn't see him. He turned to go. She stood quickly, making her way to the door before his mind could even turn the page.

The door creaked open slowly...an unseen force closing the gap between them then.

" Raiden..."

The gasp escaped his throat, forming a cloud in front of his face in the chill of the air, shifting...pulsing. How could she have known? He turned to face her then, mouth falling open as he turned. To his surprise, a smile played at the corner of her mouth.

" I know what you're thinking, Raiden. I'm not afraid"

His brow knitted in puzzlement. What was going on? The entire time he thought it had been he who had the upper hand. He backed away slowly, the hole in his chest forgotten, hand falling to his side, blindsided by her statement.

" but...how.." The words fell from his lips. Rolling off his tongue before his brain could catch up. He felt his heart skip as she smiled, pulling her robe closed as she edged closer to him.

" I can hear it, Raiden. I can hear your thoughts. I can see what you're thinking...I'm not afraid. If you were here to harm me, I would know...now, please, come here" she extended a hand to him, as a light switch clicked down to her left, illuminating the long hallway...and Raiden.

He squinted in the sudden brightness, but never took his eyes off of her face. She was...so beautiful. She could've been a goddess, an angel fallen to earth. His eyes traced patterns down her face, her neck...and lower. She giggled, rolling her eyes.

" if I'm distracting you, I could put on some clothes."

She turned, glancing at him over one shoulder.

" but...we both know you don't want that"

He looked away, clearing his throat. If he had been able, he would be blushing. She walked back into the room, and over to her closet, it's double doors parting for her as she approached. A drawer slid open, guided by an unseen hand, and she reached inside, rummaging about, searching...

She turned to look at him, still standing dumbfounded in the hallway, half hidden by the door, eyes on the floor, slightly ashamed.

"Come, sit." She prodded him, motioning towards her bed in the corner. He did as he was instructed, slowly walking over to it, he sheathed his sword and leaned it gently against the wall. He looked at her, and then at her bed.

" I'm...bleeding" his voice was quiet. He had never felt so shy in his life.

She straightened, turning to look at him, a smile once again on her face. She nodded slowly, and walked towards him. " I know...that's what these are for" she laid a roll of bandages on the bed in front of him, and gently touched his shoulder, guiding him down into a seated position, and knelt beside him. He felt a stirring, something he hadn't felt in a very long time, a coiling in his gut, like a serpent about to strike. It felt...so odd.

In her left hand, clutched against her chest, a bottle with clear liquid, a washcloth...and other objects he could care less about. He couldn't look away from her.

What was wrong with him. Why was she so special? Why couldn't he get control of his thoughts...why couldn't he get it together...

" because of my powers" she said suddenly, unscrewing the cap on the bottle, and letting the other items in her hands fall onto the floor around her.

He was taken aback, confused. " powers?" He questioned, convinced he had heard that wrong. The blow to the head must have messed with his head even more than he thought.

She nodded, looking up at him from her place on the floor. Again, he felt a stirring...between his legs. Again, he cleared his throat and looked away.

" I have telekinesis" she said matter-of-factly, nodding. He snapped his head back in her direction, eyebrows raising,"really?"

She nodded, flashing him a playful smile." when you aren't used to having your mind read, it can feel very confusing, some people have even told me it's painful..." She let out a chuckle.

He couldn't help but let out a laugh. It was quickly stifled, however, when she pressed a wet cloth against his wound.

"Fuck!" He cried out, jumping to his feet, pulling away from her. "What the fuck was that!?"

She let out a giggle, showing him the bottle. "rubbing alcohol?" She questioned, shrugging. " it helps to prevent infection"

He growled, clutching his chest. "yea? It also fuckin hurts!" She tried, in vain, to hold back her laughter...but failed. She stood, placing her hands on his shoulders, and gently guiding him back down onto the bed. He looked up, and couldn't help but notice her robe had slipped down again, revealing the generous swell of her bosom, heaving and beckoning to him in the low light. He looked away, quickly, before he could think any more bad thoughts.

" I'm just trying to help you.." She told him, her voice as soft as the bed on which he sat. She bent at the waist, her face a mere inch from the oozing hole, her eyes narrowed, concentrating. "Your collar bone is broken..."

He nodded " I know..."

Sighing, she stood up, shaking her head. " I can't fix that...sorry."

He smiled at her. He felt more comfortable around her with every second that passed. He could look into her eyes and see the kindness in them. Also, it could've just been the stirring in his loins...but he could've sworn he also saw a wild animal behind those eyes, just begging to be released...or maybe that was just wishful thinking.

She returned the smile, leaning over him to grab the roll of bandages laying on the bed beside him. Unintentionally, she brushed her shoulder against his cheek. He felt her warmth, smelt her perfume, he could even feel like blood coursing through her, the spirit inside of her, and a vision of throwing her down to floor and taking her rose in his mind like a zombie from the grave, and it was all he could do to resist it.

" listen..." He started, his hand going up to the area where her skin has touched, basking in the glow of its warmth.

She looked up at him and smiled again, unrolling the bandages, and seeming not to notice as her robe slipped even lower. He swallowed harshly, his throat suddenly desert dry, his body aching. He didn't even know her name, but he would do anything to touch her...to feel the warmth of her body against him.

"My name is Anna" she said, looking away almost shyly. She tore a strip of bandage from the roll, and bent to the floor,searching for the tape. She found it, straightened up, and lowered herself onto the bed beside him, on her knees. She placed one hand on his shoulder, and placed the roll of tape between her teeth.

Raiden nodded, he had to clear his head, focus on his words."listen...Anna. This is very nice of you. I appreciate this very much" he began, watching her fingers move skillfully as she affixed the bandage to his wound, and began to tear off another. " I don't know what to do to thank you. I'm sorry I came into your house unannounced. I'm sorry for barging in like this...I needed help and I didn't know where else to go." He was rambling, and he knew it, but he needed to focus on something besides the heat of her hands on him, the tickle of her hair in his face, the scent of her breath.

She taped the final piece of bandage in place and sat back, listening to him intently. He stopped then, he had no idea what to say. He leaned back slightly, so he could look into her eyes. " thank you very much for helping me. " his voice was barely audible, barely a whisper. " I'll leave you alone now" he brushed past her and stood, grabbing his sword in one swift motion, and making his way towards the door.

" Raiden..." Her voice was soft, high, pleading. He turned to face her before he even realised what was happening " don't leave..." She was standing now, her robe open, revealing her perfect body...soft curves and sharp angles, the slight sight of muscles beneath her toned stomach, the curve of flesh leading from her hips, into her panties, and disappearing beneath, leaving little to the imagination. He drug, relentlessly, his eyes back to her face, and felt the breath knocked out of him once again. Her smile, the cock of her eyebrow, the gentle parting of her lips, and a sliver of her pink tongue lashing out,wetting them...he felt it again, that familiar coiling in his belly, a tense lifting between his legs.

He knew that she knew how much he wanted her at that moment, and he didn't care. It was maddening...and he felt like a man walking a tight rope. Any little push could send him over the edge.

" Raiden...please" she dropped the robe, and let it fall in a heap beneath her, and he could feel his mind breaking, soon he would lose his grip...it was all he could do to keep it contained, like an animal caged...

It was almost slow motion when she opened her mouth again, a cool smile creeping like a spider across her delicate features, a knowingness in her eyes, and he could see the wildness bubbling to the surface...and finally, like a volcano, it erupted.

" Fuck me..."

There was no stopping him then, any sanity he was holding back was now broken, the part of him that was shy and sweet, now gone. He dropped his sword to the floor, where it made barely a noise as he crossed the distance between them in two strides. He grabbed her, and before she could utter the smallest sound, he had lifted her off her feet. His hands clutching at the curve of her ass, his nails pushing into her, her skin wetting beneath them, lines of blood appearing. His breathing was ragged, jagged and forced, and he was unwinding.

She pawed at him, her hands clutching his shoulders, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist. She slammed her mouth against his, her tongue tracing a line across his upper lip. He twisted around, sweeping everything off of the bed with one shaking hand. He had to keep control. He had to be careful not to hurt her...break her bones...tear her flesh. Growling, eye flashing red in his desperation, he threw her down, onto the bed, and crawled on top of her, straddling her waist. He leaned on top of her, wrapping his fingers around her thin, black lace bra, he pulled back, tearing it away from her easily. He couldn't get it off of her fast enough, it wasn't enough for him. He couldn't wait, he needed it now...he could feel his rock hard erection pulling, straining at the metal containing it, begging for freedom.

He reached down, hands moving in a metallic blur as he worked to release his growing need. He pulled at buckles and wires, peeling away metal, until finally only a thin piece of cloth stood between him and what he needed. His cock was pulsing, throbbing, almost painful in his need for release, it was straining against it's woven bond. He looked down at her as he pulled away the cloth, and he saw her jaw drop open and her eyes widen at the sight, and the pure, smug satisfaction her expression brought with it with almost more than he could bare.

" oh god..." She breathed, looking up at him, her expression both innocent and almost fearful. He smirked at her, adjusting himself. He squirmed as his eyes moved down her frame. Her skin...her warmth...finally his eyes found her panties, the lace slightly damp where her legs came together, and he could practically feel his mouth water with anticipation. He searched her eyes, reading her, asking, without words for permission. She groaned, arching her back and bucking her hips forward, begging with her eyes...and he needed nothing more. He reached down, and in one swift motion, pulled away the barrier between them, revealing the delicate pink, meeting warm, wet, slick flesh. He touched her then, that aching, yearning part of her, and she jumped, a small sound like the mew of a cat escaping her lips, her hand moving down to where he had touched. He let out a small snort, narrowing his eyes at her. " don't act so innocent now..." He teased her, running one hand down her thigh, and using the other to peel her fingers away.

She smiled at him and licked her lips, deepening his need that much further. He kneeled between her legs and reached down to touch her again, and she stopped him, slamming her legs shut and placed one hand on his chest, pushing him back. He looked down at her, and she chuckled at confused look on his face. " I have to do something first" she explained, pushing him back further. Finally, he bent back until he rested on his elbows, this throbbing member protesting.

She reached down, running her fingertips across the head of his member, forcing a shiver from him. He tensed every muscle, anticipation mounting. She leaned forward, and without warning, wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock. He hissed, growled, shuddered, held his breath. She laughed, which made him growl again, entangling his fingers in her hair.

She flickered her tongue across him, and pulled him deeper into her mouth, until it could go no further, and then wrapped her hand around the base, slightly intrigued by the feeling of wires, screws and bolts beneath the meat in her mouth. He must be...metal on the inside. She moaned at the thought, her eyes sliding shut as she imagined what it would feel like rubbing her from the inside. Through gritted teeth, he threw his head back, fighting.

He couldn't let it happen. He could feel the tension building deep within him, like a mousetrap set to spring...but not yet, he couldn't let it happen yet. He could feel globs of precum dripping from him, and tugged on her hair as she lapped it up hungrily, groaning at the slightly metallic taste on her tongue. When it finally got to the point where he could contain himself no longer, he tugged on her hair, pulling her up to kiss licked her wet, swollen lips, tasting himself on her mouth, and that taste, salty and metallic, almost killed him.

He pushed her back, onto her back, and she watched him as he readjusted himself, one hand clutching his hot, throbbing cock, as he used his other hand to gently but firmly pry her legs apart. She bucked her hips in his direction once more, staring into his eyes, and drawing her tongue across her lips. She guided his hand down, to the wetness between her legs. She moaned when he touched her, grinding her hips against him. He groaned. He could barely take this. He wanted her so bad right now. Nothing had ever been so hard to resist. He pressed his fingers into her, eliciting a squeal from her. He played with her, teasing her, found a spot that made her bite her lip and squirm.

He looked down at her, his fingers moving quickly, until she thrashed and groaned, her breathing hitched and coming faster and faster. He leaned down, staring into her face, lip twitching into a smile as he saw her eyes widen when she realised what he was planning. He grabbed her hips, pulling her toward him, swiftly maneuvering himself beneath her, her legs draped over his broad shoulders.

He buried his face in her, and felt his ego swell when she opened up to him, entwining her fingers in the sheets, biting her lip in a feeble attempt to muffle her sounds of passion. He bombarded her with his fingers, and the lithe, wet sensation of his tongue exploring the most sensitive part of her, and he felt her melting to his touch.

Her lust engulfed him, clouding his thoughts. He felt her need, running in rivers down the seams of metal in his jaw, dripping to the sheets below. The heat of his tongue combined with the coolness of his jaw was a whole new world to her...and it amazed her. She danced beneath his touch, graceful and gorgeous in her gentle rise and fall, arching, limbs contorting. Finally, he felt it building inside, he felt her contracting, felt rolling waves of ecstasy flowing from her. Her release slammed into her with the force of a sledgehammer, muddling her thought, leaving her trembling and sobbing his name.

Climbing to his hands and knees, he moved above her, a truly wicked grin tugging at his lip. He ran his fingertips across her breasts, down over her hips, and finally brought them down to her ass, pulling her towards him, pushing his chest against hers. She shivered at the feel of his armor against her sweating skin. He kissed the tears from her cheeks, and then leaned into her, placing his mouth against her ear, breathing into her.

" I want...inside" he whispered to her, almost embarrassed at his own bluntness. She nodded, mumbling something unintelligible, readjusting herself so that her head was on a pillow, her hair tussled slightly, her legs spread beneath him, ready and waiting, practically begging for it. He felt like he had waited for an eternity for this moment, and it was almost inconceivable that it was happening. He pressed his member against her, gauging her emotion, watching her expression. He pushed inside of her, painfully slow, for he knew if he went any faster, it was likely he would explode.

After what seemed like forever, he was finally sheathed inside of her, and she sighed, pressing her hips against his.

She felt him stretching her, filling her...owning her. And she loved it. She wiggled, bucked, and arched, begging him to move inside of her. She was so excited for this feeling, and she couldn't stop now.

He lowered his head, concentrating, his eyes cloaked in shadow. She was flesh and bone, blood. Innocent and so beautiful. She was...breakable. Fragile. He was the opposite. Steel and wire, unstoppable. A maniacal grin split his face like an axe. She was his, now...and he could do whatever he wanted to her. She would bend to his will...or he would break her. The only thought in his head was her...and what he would do to hear her scream...

He pulled backward, staring down at her, grinning. He reached down, his mouth on her ear, as he wrapped both hands around her neck.

"Anna..."

" Yea?

"Scream for me..."

He slammed into her with all his force, and she gasped. Again, he pulled out and smashed forward, and this time her hands shot up, grabbed his hair, pulled his head back. He laughed, an evil sound, ringing throughout the house. Their hips were meeting with a sickening force, and he could practically feel the bruises forming where steel met bone. Again, he pushed, rolled his hips as he penetrated, and finally...that sound. She was screaming, clawing at him, her head tossed back and her spine arched in an impossible curve.

He was pushing so hard, he was being so rough, he had turned into an animal, something she had never seen before...but she loved it. She felt him inside of her, his cock pulsing, and it was the most amazing feeling. She pushed into him, and let out a deep, guttural sound. He stopped then, and released her neck, lowering his hands to the curve of her waist. He continued his thrusts, but slower, and he lifted his head, looking into her eyes.

Raiden could see his fingerprints dotting the creamy skin of her neck, the sweat trickling down her shoulders, and the pure lust in her sapphire eyes. Her eyes melted him...and he felt like a man who had jumped off a cliff.

He felt the orgasm in the base of his spine, like a bolt of lightning that spread to every limb, and crashed into his skull like a wrecking ball. His eyes slid closed, and he saw bright whiteness, dripping, spurting, and he was groaning. He felt as if he was the one who had broken, as if the orgasm had been ripped from him and pulled inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, but was careful not to hurt her. He could feel his seed spilling out of her, dripping onto the bedspread, wetting her thighs, and collecting in a puddle beneath them.

Without a moments thought he slid out of her. Handling her roughly, he flipped her onto her stomach. He jammed a knee between her legs, forcing them apart, and he kneeled between them, cupping her ass in both hands. He bent over her, lifting a hand momentarily to bush her hair away from her ear.

" Anna, do you trust me?"

He smiled when he saw her nod.

He brought his hand out from behind her, holding it gently in front of her mouth, nuzzling his cheek against her shoulder.

" spit"

With a puzzled look, she glanced over her shoulder at him, frowning. He chuckled.

" just do it"

She did as she was told, spitting into his upturned hand. His hand disappeared behind her back once more, and she was utterly clueless. She felt him moving between her legs, readjusting himself, spreading her legs. She felt his hand, running up her thigh, and finally brushing across her ass, spreading it.

" Raiden...what are you doing..."

She felt his other hand now, gently running between her spread cheeks, and a wet finger running down. Realisation hit her like a ton of bricks. She turned her head, looking at his face. Stern determination gripped his features and he repositioned himself on his knees, his hands found purchase on her hips. He dug in with his fingernails, taking her ability to move away from her, giving her no choice but to accept it, as she had to way to fend him off.

She felt a slick, firm pressure as he pressed into her, barely penetrating. He leaned forward once more, and she jerked away, squealing.

"Have you ever had it in your ass before?"

Studying his eyes, she shook her head slowly, though she knew that regardless of her answer, it was happening. He pulled her up onto her knees, slowly, and with a few grunts and whimpers, buried his dick in her until his hips met the curve of her ass.

He pulled back gently, and began to thrust forward, vision blurring at the unbelievable tightness wrapped around him. Her hands grabbed his, and he felt her voice crack as she spoke.

" oh god...too much. It hurts. It's too big..."

He let out a laugh, leaning down to her once more, wrapping his arms tenderly around her, resting his lip against her shoulder. Possible the first act of compassion her had ever shown...anyone.

" Anna...trust me"

She swallowed thickly, and released his hands, nodding.

He ran a fingertip up her spine, distracting her from this new sensation. After a few more minutes, enough time, he felt, for her to get used to him inside of her, he sat back on his heels. He pulled her down with him, so she sat with her back against his chest, leaning against him, her head on his shoulder.

He began to rock her, moving with her at first, and then, a little more each time, allowing her to move more freely, until she was bouncing on his dick. She began to whimper, the whimpers evolving to moans, until, much to Raidens satisfaction, she was screaming his name. He returned his hands to her hips, guiding her in their fluid motion, his fingernails digging into her sweet flesh.

Without warning, she grabbed his hand, guiding it between her legs, and pressing his fingers into her.

" touch me...please, touch me"

With an evil smile, he complied. He didn't need to be told twice. He rubbed her, his fingers circling her clit, and he groaned when she pressed her hips against his stomach, changing the angle his cock moved inside of her. He reached up, gathering her dark hair in his fingers, pulling her head back. He began to thrust into her as she bounced, pushing himself into her as far as he could possibly manage.

Her thighs were quivering, her breathing began to sharpen, her screams changing to tiny squeaks in her throat. She placed her hand over his, guiding him in a fast rhythm, and he felt a river dripping from within her. He knew, then, she was about to erupt.

He twisted his head, fast, like a cobra striking, sinking his teeth into the flesh on her neck, and she screamed. A gush of fluid soaked his fingers, and he could feel her convulsing. It sent shock waves through him, and he rode out her orgasm, pounding her until his own climax mounted.

He pulled out quickly, clamping a hand around his cock as he pushed her down, rolling her onto her back. He kneeled over her, biting his tongue, afraid of the sound that wanted out of him. He stroked himself hard, felt that familiar stranglehold at the base of his cock. Finally, with a series of soft grunts, he came, pumping thick streams of hot semen across her chest and face.

He wilted, shivering. He collapsed in a heap next to her, his breathing laboured, his heart pounding against his rib cage.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight streamed into the room when Raiden opened his eyes. He felt the cool sheets beside him. Somehow, Anna had managed to get up without waking him. Finding her would be a simple task, for as he rose, he could hear the shower running in the bathroom.

He sat, unmoving at the edge of the bed, looking down at the floor, replaying the events of the night over in his head. He had been alone for so long. He had forgotten how it felt to look into accepting, caring eyes, and feel a woman's touch. She hadn't cringed at his touch. She had willingly placed her mouth upon his, even at the obvious absence of skin there. She was the first person in a very long time that had treated him like a human being, not like a monster. She had accepted him.

He looked around the room, drinking in the sights and smells. The room was very open and bright, like her. Pictures dotted the nightstand next to the bed. Anna at the beach. Anna and some friends at the fair, confetti in their hair. Anna at graduation. Near the front, in a small silver frame, a woman with Anna's eyes, short blonde hair, and a caring smile, cradling a bouquet of lillys. Raiden picked the picture up gently, studying it, cupping it in his hands as he studied the woman captured there. He failed to notice Anna emerging from the bathroom behind him.

" that's my mom...I took that picture on Mother's Day. I gave her those flowers."

Raiden turned, slightly ashamed. She stood beside the bed, wearing a black hoodie over a ruffled pink skirt, with thigh high black stockings. Anna smiled back at him, arms wrapped around herself, her eyes sad and distant.

Raiden returned the smile, standing and walking slowly towards her.

" she's beautiful" he ran his fingers across Anna's cheek, desperate for the feel of her skin. " just like you"

She sighed, smiled wider, and took the picture from his outstretched hand. She nodded, and Raiden was startled by a single tear running down her face.

" Yea...she was amazing...I miss her"

Raiden turned away, guilt heavy in his chest " Anna...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No, Raiden...it's okay. You didn't know. It's alright"

She sniffles, forcefully wiping the tears from her cheeks.

" She was always there for me. She gave me everything. She gave me this house" she gestured at the room around her. She stared at the picture as she replaced it amongst the others.

Raiden came from behind her, concerned and angry with himself. He hated himself for causing her such painful memories. With a heavy heart, he placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. She placed her hand over his, and he closed the gap between them, one hand around her waist, burying his nose in her slightly damp hair.

" I never knew my father. He died the day I was born. I got my powers from him. She always used to tell me about him...she loved him so much."

Raiden breathed deeply, taking in the scent of her, eyes screwed tightly shut. She continued, and he stayed silent. He was more than willing to be her shoulder to cry on. He caught himself mid thought. He barely knew her, yet he felt so much for her. Was it possible that his feelings were deeper than the lust that had fueled their fire?

"My mom died...two years ago. There was an accident."

Raiden felt her trembling beneath his touch. He felt a tightness in his chest, he wanted to grab her, kiss her, hold her close as she cried. He wanted to take her pain away. Anna shuddered violently, eyes closed, breathing shallow.

" She drowned...They never found her body."

She turned away, looking up at Raiden, as if begging him for help. Asking him with her eyes to take the pain away. He had never felt so helpless in his life. In that moment he decided that he would protect her from harm. She needed him, and, he was beginning to believe he needed her in return. He felt like his life had changed so much in an instant. He was a better person just for knowing her.

Taking her in his arms, he lifted her off her feet, and carried her over to the bed. He layed her down softly, then sat down next to her, his fingers tracing over hers.

" Anna...I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up the past...if I had known..."

She shook her head.

"don't worry about it...Raiden, it can't be changed."

He silenced her with a wave of his hand. " Anna...I don't blame you for being upset. I don't judge you"

She blinked, looking at him. He could feel her pain in her gaze, and it burned him deeply. He leaned down, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close to him. He wasn't soft, he wasn't warm flesh, he was hard steel, unmoving and unforgiving, but he cared, and she could feel it in his touch. She leaned into his touch, wishing quietly that she could melt into him.

She swiped at her eyes, slowly pulling away from him. He was secretly sad at the loss of contact. She looked down, at her hand, and was surprised to see a streak of blood across her fingers. She looked around, and noticed Raidens chest was open and blood trickled once again from his wound.

" you're bleeding again."

He glanced down and frowned. "Shit.."

She got up, moving towards her closet, gathering supplies.

" I'm sorry Anna...I got blood on your-"

" Raiden, no! You're hurt."

She rushed back to his side, plopping down onto the bed before him.

She pressed a wad of gauze against his chest, and he could see in her eyes that she was worried for him. He forced a grin for her, trying to cheer her up.

" hey! It's no big deal! I've been in deeper shit than this. This is just a scratch"

A half smile, she looked up at him, eyes wide in confusion.

" What happened..." She asked, her voice shy, as if afraid to ask.

He forced a laugh. " I'm just clumsy"

" Raiden..."

He sighed, rolling his eyes. " yea...I kinda figured you wouldn't buy that"

" what do you do?" She asked, pulling blood soaked gauze out, and replacing it with fresh.

" i...uh" he stuttered, thinking quickly.

She shrugged. " it's okay if you can't tell me...my mom couldn't tell me what my dad did either. She just told me he worked for the government, and it was a secret. Now he's dead..."

The door creaked open then, startling them both. Thinking quickly, Raiden jumped to his feet, snatching his sword, and moved between Anna and the door, shielding her from whatever horror may be about to unleash upon them. He drew his sword in front of him, bracing himself.

"You're wrong there, little girl" a familiar voice rang out, and a figure entered the room, stepping out from the shadows. Raiden felt realization plow into him like a truck.

"Snake?!"

Raiden lowered and nearly dropped his weapon. "Snake? How did you know where I am...why are you here?"

The aging man took a step forward, hand coming up to pull the smoldering cigarette from between his lips, a cloud of smoke escaping. He dropped his gaze, and nodded in the direction of the bed...to Anna.

"For her"

Raiden caught his breath, relaxing his shoulders. He glanced back at Anna. She sat with her head drooping, hands clutched tightly in her lap. Raiden saw now that she was shaking and sobbing.

"My mom told me they'd come for me..."

" Anna..."

Snake appeared at his side and Anna shrank away, a weeping gasp falling from between her lips.

" Snake. What's going on? Do you know her?"

The old man sighed, and Raiden saw something in his eyes. Something he hadn't seen in a long time. Regret. Slowly, he shook his head.

" I know that she's a very powerful weapon..."

Raiden took a step back, eyes narrowing. " Snake...what...but I "

Snake reached down with a speed that shouldn't have been possible from a man his age. He grabbed Anna around the wrist and drug her to her feet, pulling her off the bed. She looked up at Raiden, And he felt his heart break. Tears were streaming down her face, her bottom lip quivered, her hair hanging in her face.

" Raiden, she's more powerful than you could imagine. More powerful than you, even"

Raiden shook his head, throwing his arms up in frustration. "How?! She's barely a hundred pounds!"

Snake laughed, pushing Raiden."Don't be a moron. You know what she's capable of." With two fingers he pushed into Raidens forehead, anger overflowing.  
" with her mind! She caused the collapse of a bridge in Manhattan 2 years ago. Hundreds of people drowned. On Mother's Day. She showed us then, how much she's really worth"

Anna collapsed then, but Snake held fast to her wrist. She fell to her knees, wracking sobs trembling from within her, shaking her small frame. " I didn't mean it..." She choked out, her mouth barely forming the words.

Raiden knelt beside her, reaching forward to comfort her, wipe away her tears. He looked up at Snake, disbelief clouding his thoughts, anger blurring his rationality.

Snake reached down, grabbing her around the waist and hauling her to her feet, where he held her.

" Raiden...I'm taking her"

" You may think that..."

Snake pulled Anna towards the door, Raiden grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Look...get the fuck away from her"

Snake shrugged him off, refusing to look Raiden in the face as he reached into his holster, pulling his gun.

" Raiden...back off"

Raiden could feel his hand, which clutched his sword, begin to shake. The world began to slow down around him. He couldn't let this happen. He had vowed to keep her safe. If they wanted her, it would be over his dead body.

Muscles tense, shaking with adrenaline, he raised his sword over his head. The gun pointed ceaselessly at his face. He chuckled. He would have never saw this happening. Raiden had so many memories with Snake, and he never would've seen them in this situation...but he had no choice.

As he prepared himself to strike, Snake blindsided him. Slowly, he turned the gun. Raising the barrel and turning it to point at Anna. Raidens eyes darted from the gun to Anna's weeping, terrified eyes. He stopped, weapon still poised to strike. His eyes shifted from Anna's face, to Snake. He noticed then, his old friend showed no emotion.

"Drop it. I'll shoot her..."

Raiden paused, thinking quickly. Snake cocked the hammer, pressing the gun roughly under Anna's chin, forcing her head back.

" I'll blow her head off..."

Without a second thought, Raiden released his weapon, which fell with a sickening thud to the carpet below.

Raiden stood there, he felt the anger bubbling within him. He felt out of control. Down, but not out. Snake was so old and frail. No match for him, even without his sword.

" fine." He shrugged, crouching. He didn't need his sword to save her. He would use his bare hands.  
" No weapons."

He leapt forward, charging the old man. He could feel his anger coming to a head, screaming to burst out of him. He had already lost Rose. He would never let Anna out of his sight.

In a blur, he reached forward to knock the gun out of Snakes hand, and pulled back his other hand, balled into a fist. He punched forward, aiming for the side of Snakes head, intent on rattling him enough to get Anna out of harms way.

A split second before he connected, he felt his feet come out from under him. He let out a yell and he was pulled away, an invisible force dragging him backwards, pulling him into the air by his ankles. His head smacked hard on the floor as he was pulled toward the ceiling, he felt his consciousness slipping away despite the thick carpet that had been a barrier between his skull and the floor.

A figure stepped forth from the shadows, and Anna let out a cry, weak and strangled.

"Dad?"

The figure raised his head, watching as Raiden fought the darkness that swirled around him, blurring his vision and threatening to consume him.

A tall man stepped around Snake, coming forward, his hands clasped behind his back, studying the cyborg with a mismatched gaze. A seam ran diagonally across his face, his skin thick and leathery where it met steel. His hair was dark as night, long and swept back away from his forehead. A scar ran across his forehead and the bridge of his nose, radiating outward, jagged and bone white, like a crack across a window.  
One eye, his left, was green, though blank and uncaring. The other was metal upon metal, shining with an eerie blue glow. This man was a cyborg...  
He watched Raiden, though he turned his face away from him as he spoke. " Yes Anna. Daddy's here"

" Mom told me you shot yourself"

He laughed, and Raiden felt as if he had been doused in cold water. This man was full of evil, barely human.

Raiden turned his attention to Snake, struggling to free himself from whatever held him. He could feel his brain muddied by the blood pooling in his head.

" Snake...please let her go! Why are you doing this? Help me!"

Anna's father laughed, a smile on his lips.

" Raiden...are you so dense that you have yet to put the pieces together? Where exactly did you think Anna got her powers from?"

He brought his hands out from behind his back, with his left, he pointed from Snake to the door. Without a word, Snake moved towards the door, dragging Anna with him, towards the darkness. Without touching him, he shook Raiden like a rag doll, before tossing him into the corner behind Anna's bed. Raiden felt a hand tightening around his throat, felt fingers from an unseen hand sucking the life from him, the breath from his lungs.

" I don't care how powerful you are...telekinesis, mind control...it doesn't matter. I will find you. And when I do..." His windpipe was closing, and he could no longer speak.

"I truly hope you try. I'll squish you like a bug. Oh...Raiden?" his lips barely moved as he spoke, his voice thick, in a strong Russian accent. "Did you enjoy my daughter?"

Raiden smirked, eyes narrow, hate flowing through him. He felt the pressure loosen just enough to allow him to speak. "Sure did. You should've heard her scream"

The man sighed, turning away. " I did...you left your communication device on...idiot" He pulled a shiny metal object from a pocket in his trench coat, though in the shadows, Raiden couldn't see what it was.

"Say goodbye to her"

He pushed Snake and Anna forward, through the open door. He tossed the object in his hand over his shoulder as he dropped his hostage, Raiden dropping with a grunt onto the hard unforgiving floor.

Raiden pushed himself off the floor, diving for his weapon. Out of the corner of his eye, and he scooped up his sword, he read the lettering on the side of the object Anna's father had tossed at him.

" MKultra"

He realized then what it was. He jumped backwards, spinning as he lifted into the air, he brought his hands up to shield his face and neck as he crashed through the window. He landed in the snow two stories below, In enough time to hear a crushing blast from behind him. Splinters of wood, shards of glass and burning embers rained around him as he glanced around, barely catching a glimpse of a black windowless van speeding away.


	3. Chapter 3

He found himself shaking as he brought himself to his feet, his sword lying forgotten on the ground. He took a tentative step forward,His eyes were drawn tightly closed.

One night.

He had only gotten one night with her, and now she was gone. Torn from him right in front of his eyes. Lost forever...

Just like Rose.

He felt hollow. He couldn't handle another heartbreak. Not again. He had finally learned to love again. He had finally found someone to accept him in this body...someone who didn't shrink away from him, disgusted by his appearance.

He thought about Rose now. His first love. He shook his head, trying to push the thought away. It was just too painful. The memories came crashing upon him, and finally his tears fell.

Rose. Holding their son. He had seen it had seen their death speeding around the corner. The driver was drunk...

The next thing he saw tore him apart all over again. For his own sanity, he had forced himself to forget, but it would always be there, in the back oh his mind, haunting him.

The bodies of his wife and child, blood seeping from wounds, limbs twisted at impossible angles. He had been powerless. What could he have done?

Determination folded his eyes, shadowing them as he bent down, grabbing his weapon. He would never experience that feeling again.

Uselessness, worthlessness.

He would make sure of that this time. He looked up at the sky, noticing suddenly that it was growing darker with every passing moment. The moon was full, gleaming and high.

He walked with purpose, stepping over glass and chunks of wood as he made his way to the front of the house. Anna had a phone. She had too...

He looked down at his feet, and felt a wave of disbelief. A photo of Anna rested in the snow. Her icy blue eyes stared up at him. He felt a flicker of hope as he reached down, pulling it gently out of the snow. It's edges were charred and worn. Folding it, he wedged it under a plate of his armor, above his heart.

" I'm coming, Anna..."

He moved quicker now, making his way through the thick blanket of snow, to the front of the house. The entire back half of the house was gone, now laying in piles on the back lawn, but the front remained mostly intact, but was smouldering slightly. He noticed, however, that it wouldn't stay standing for long. As he pried open the front door, a roaring flame shot out at him.

He sheathed his sword, pushing the door back as his visor slid into place to protect his eyes. He looked around the room, searching every corner and every table, until finally he spotted it. A black cellphone in a pink case laying on a coffee table between two quickly melting white couches.

He dashed forward, stepping around flames and dodging falling debris. He snatched the phone off the table, leaping over a couch in time to hear a thundering crash behind him. He made it to the door and into the blistering air as a loud bang and another crash rang out behind him.

His visor returned to its original position with a click as he flipped the phone open. He stepped away from the house, walking towards the street, staring in the direction that the van had been going when it left.

Quickly punching in a number, he held the phone to his ear as he pulled out Anna's picture, finding comfort in her eyes. The phone rang for what seemed like an eternity.

He felt his emotions getting the better of him.

" Answer the fucking phone!"

A click, and a familiar voice on the other end.

" Hello?"

Raiden felt his heart jump.

"Kevin!"

"Raiden?"

"I need a favor"

" well, hello to you too!"

"Sorry...time is kind of an issue"

"Where have you been?! I've been trying to get you on the codec all day"

Raiden sighed. "Yea...it's been hacked. But listen, do you have any information on MKultra?"

The phone went silent, and Raiden feared a loss of signal, and then:"Why?"

" I'm sorry...personal"

He could hear the discontentment in his colleagues voice. " Yea I've heard the rumours...everyone has. It's a mind control experimentation facility in D.C."

Raiden quietly celebrated. One step closer.

" can you pull up exact coordinates?"

Again, a long pause" is everything okay?"

" yea...just personal"

" Alright...gimme a sec"

Raiden heard typing, a few clicks, and more typing. " no coordinates, but it says main testing facility is Saint Elizabeth's Hospital. I also see the bug in the codec I'll get on that ASAP"

" thanks. I'll tell you more later"

Without another word Raiden flipped the phone closed.

While he felt relief on knowing where he was headed, he also felt a heavy dread in the pit of his stomach, growing there like a cancer, eating at him from the inside.

MKultra was a mind control facility? Anna's father obviously had an amazing strength contained in his telekinetic powers, and obviously had a control over his powers that Anna had never mastered.

Raiden dropped the phone, mind now set on the task at hand. He glanced to his left. A car parked at the curb. He stepped toward it, wondering, silent in his curiosity. He tried the handle. It was unlocked. He stepped inside, and sighed. He could smell Anna's perfume. This was her car.

Sleek, black and grey, an older mustang. He pulled the door closed, and silently thanked Anna when he found the keys still in the ignition.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna was blindfolded, her arms tied roughly behind her back, a cloth was shoved into her mouth and taped there. They carried her, kicking, screaming, thrashing into a building. She could smell blood, bleach, and a terrifyingly sweet smell disgusting and familiar. Death.

She twisted, trying to break free of her bonds. She could feel herself being moved through winding corridors and multiple doors. She heard the footsteps around her, and mumbling, some in English, but mostly in Russian. She felt herself being placed against a cool metal. She heard the clattering of metal upon metal, and the rattle of chains. She bucked, lashing out with her legs. A shouted command, and she was grabbed around the ankles. She felt a tugging at her wrists, and suddenly her hands were free. She took the incentive and reached up, clawing at the blindfold covering her eyes.

She ripped it down, where it hung limp around her neck and her eyes were bombarded by unnaturally bright lights shining directly into her face. A few men in white uniforms rushed around the room. Her father stood in the corner, eyes blank and staring.

What had happened to him? He was a cyborg now...she cringed when he turned his head, and she noticed then that half of his head was missing, replaced by glinting metal and bolts. He watched her wordlessly as she reached up, ripping the tape off of her mouth and pulling the cloth from her mouth.

" Dad! Dad, help me!"

A tall man in a black suit reached out then, grabbing a wrist and pinning it to the table upon which she sat. She noticed now, that it was an operating table. A man approached her, and her father mumbled something in Russian.

The man approaching her raised his hand, and Anna saw what he held there. A syringe with a green liquid. She panicked then, and focused. She stared at him until he was all she could see, the rest of the room falling into shadows around her. She felt her heart begin to race, and her arms begin to sweat. She flexed her mind like a muscle, and the man flew backwards, the needle falling away from him.

" Annastasia" a voice from behind her, dropping focus, she turned. Her father stood beside her now.

" I see now that you are very powerful, but it takes a lot of physical effort on your part to use your powers, yes?"

Anna nodded cautiously. She was still so surprised. Why was he here. He should've been dead. Why did he look like this...

" dad...what happened to you."

He smiled, a genuine smile, and Anna felt a soft yet firm hand on her chest, pressing her back onto the table upon which she sat.

" I have been reborn."

He was handed a syringe similar to the one before, and she shrank away. She was held in place. She knew now that her father was powerful. She knew she would never be able to fight her way off of this table.

He stroked her hair, and she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Please...Dad don't."

She turned away, and she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She turned her eyes away, and gently, silently, she wept.

Slowly, she felt herself falling out of control. Before long, she was out cold...

~

The sun shone brightly, and a flock of birds fluttered around them. Anna removed her sunglasses as she entered the small coffee shop. She looked around and easily found the small blonde woman. She waved merrily and rushed over, a bouquet of white Lilly's and pink orchards clutched in her right hand. She embraced her mother with a hug, taking in the smell of her lavender perfume.

" Hi mom! Happy Mother's Day!"

She handed her mom the flowers. She saw a happiness in her mothers eyes that had always made her heart sore. She pulled a camera out of her purse, and smiled at her mother. Quickly taking the hint, her mother hugged her gift close and smiled sweetly as the camera clicked and flashed.

Her mom smiled as they sat down, her blue eyes shining. Anna had gotten many of her features from her mother. Her blue eyes, her small frame( she was barely over 5 feet tall), her full She had gotten her hair color and powers from her father...but not much else. Her eyes shadowed, and her mother, who knew her better than anyone, noticed right away.

"Anna what's the matter, sweetie?"

Anna flashed a fake smile, looking away. She knew she couldn't hide her emotions very well, be in from her mother or anyone else.

" nothing mom, today is about you!" She tried to hide the dark tone in her voice, but she knew even before her mother frowned that she had failed. Her mother shook her head, and placed her hand, the one not holding a coffee cup, on her daughters shoulder.

" now sweetie, you know I'll never enjoy myself if I know you are unhappy. Now tell me what's wrong, so we can be past it, then we will go to see a movie"

Anna smiled, this one genuine yet sad. She looked away, fearing her mothers sadness.

" How come you've never told me about dad? Why wasn't he around, mama? I'm grown, I can handle it"

Her mother shook her head, her eyes large and fearful.

" Anna honey, I've told you...when you're older"

Anna's looked puzzled and slightly angry, her eyes narrowing.

" when, mama!? I'm 18 years old! How old do I have to be?!"

Her mother sighed, dropping her head. " you're right, sweetie..." She took a long drink of her coffee, and Anna could see her eyes change.

" Anna, your father was an amazing man. He was sweet, and so generous. He always thought of me before himself. I had never loved anyone so much...except you, honey. He was so happy the day we found out I was pregnant. He cried. "

Anna smiled. She had always wished she could've met him before he died. Her mother had always talked about how amazing he was. Anna loved him even though she had never met him.

Her mother continued, her voice taking on a haunted tone.

" the day you were born, I lost a lot of blood. The doctors thought I wasn't going to make it, so they made him leave the room. I could hear him fighting to get to me, but they held him back. To calm him down, they brought you to him...and he held you in the hallway"

Anna smiled, she could feel the tears pushing...but she held them back.

" it was a couple hours before he brought you to me...but when he did...Anna he was white as a ghost"

Anna's smile melted. She felt a dread building. She felt her insides twisting into knots, her blood pressure building...almost as if she knew what was happening next.

" He smiled, and he was crying. He said you had the powers. He said he had tried to feed you a bottle... Two times you had thrown it across the room. The second time a nurse saw it. He said they would find you, and make you...do the same job he did"

Anna looked away, shaking. Somehow she already knew the answer to a question she had yet to ask.

" Mom...what did dad do?"

Her mother sighed, and lowered her voice.

" he worked for the military...he was an assassin"

Anna gasped, her hand flying to her chest. She blinked rapidly, but despite her desperation, tears began to pour down her cheeks.

"Anna...he loved you so much. He held you for so long. He cried...he couldn't stop looking at you. Anna he had always dreamed of having a girl. He wanted to be the father of a daughter. He wanted daddy's little girl"

Anna's hands came up, over her mouth, holding back the sounds of her sadness. She had always felt as if she was loved. She had never felt sadness when she had thought of her father, just love and longing.

" He was scared. He said they would come for you. They would find you through him, and they would find out what you were capable of. He said when they found you...they'd start training you. Like they had him. Anna he didn't want that for you. He knew how much pain and suffering her had been through at their hands. He knew the nightmares and guilt he experienced when he killed someone..."

Anna shook her head. She had always just been under the impression that, for some reason, he had left, waiting for the right time to come back. To be her dad...She looked up, and saw her mothers sadness. Her mothers pain and sorrow. She saw the emotions building up, that had built up over 18 years of longing and agony, and she saw them overflow. She reached out, fumbling for her mothers hand. She squeezed it tightly, and she saw she was visibly shaking, then. She had never seen her mother cry, though during her childhood she had heard her sobbing quietly in her room...though she would always quickly wipe her eyes, smile, and fake happiness whenever Anna come to her...

" Anna he was trying to protect you. He wanted so desperately to keep you safe. I tried so hard to talk him out of it. I tried everything. I told him how badly I needed him...how badly you needed a father. He kept insisting. Begged him. For us...But he had already made up his mind. " She let out a weeping laugh, chucking Anna under the chin. She raised her daughters eyes to look at her own.

" Anna he did what he did because he loved you, SO MUCH. Please remember that"

Anna smiled sadly, nodding.

" Finally he handed you to me, he kissed me, and he told me to take you far far away from there. He handed me the number and pass codes to a secret bank account he had, and he told me that I needed to move every 3 years, to a different state, but never try to leave the country"

Anna nodded. She knew they had moved more often than any other family.

" he told me what he was going to do. I never went back to our house...because I didn't want to see him like that. I would've..." She stopped then, looking away. Her emotions were just to painful.

" Mom..."

Her mother raised a finger, and Anna fell silent. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, her mother continued.

" He went home...and he shot himself."

Anna shook her head hard, and she finally broke. As she sobbed harder and harder, she stood up from the table. She grabbed her purse and keys, and walked out of the cafe, her mind racing. She felt so much at that moment. She felt sorrow, guilt, embarrassment...but the strongest was her rage.

How could he have done that to her mother...to Anna? Hadn't he known how much they had to have needed him! Her mother had been so sad so much...because of him. Anna stopped then, eyes tightly shut. No...because of her. She heard her mothers voice behind her, and turned. She was startled at what she saw.

Pebbles and leaves clattered on the ground, shaking with a strong vibration, almost like a vibration. Anna shook her head, looking away from her mother. She hurt so bad...

" Anna honey...please, calm down...Remember your temper."

Anna walked away. She felt her anger rising, her eyes flashing. She knew it was happening. She had done it before...as a child.

A little boy on the playground took her toy...and suddenly the sandbox suddenly overturned, with him in it. A teacher embarrassed her in front of everyone...and the chalkboard split down the middle. A high school boyfriend had cheated on her with her best friend...and every window in his car exploded.

She heard her mother following her, and she sped up. A wrought iron fence bent in upon itself, and Anna felt her tears coming faster. A chair outside of a restaurant she passed was flung across the street and crashed into the plate glass window of a clothing shop. Someone screamed. She felt a massive build up of energy. She had to clear her mind...calm her thoughts.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she stopped. " Anna..honey please. I am so sorry."

Anna stopped. A bridge looked in her vision. She focused on it. She shook her head. Nothing was working, she felt so helpless and out of control.

" Mama...I am so sorry. You were...in so much pain. Because of me. Mama...Daddy is dead...because of me"

A fire hydrant to their left collapsed, and in a ear splitting roar, a gush of water flooded around their feet. Her mother screamed. Anna hated herself. All she had ever caused her mother was pain. All around her was agony and sorrow. She kept walking. Her mother kept following her. She stopped and looked down at the water under the bridge. It was a huge and beautifully curved, graceful stone structure. Cars rushed over it, people walked along its sideways, oblivious to Anna...

" Anna... he is dead because of his love for you. His need to protect you. It is not your fault." Anna shook her head, gritting her teeth.

An ominous rumble started in the distance, and suddenly everything was quiet.

" Mama don't say that!" She screamed, and they both beard it. Crackling, splitting of stone and metal, the eerie screech of metal on metal, the snapping of cables, and final sound of the crumbling of the bridge into the sea. Anna looked around. Panicking, she pushed past her mother, running as fast as she could. She grabbed her mothers hand, pulling her forward.

A large rock fell, then, and Anna was unlucky enough to have been standing almost directly underneath it. It hit her in the back of the head with a sickening crack, and her mother screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Raiden flung open the car door, stepping out into the howling wind. Staring up at the building looming before him, he sighed. It was a huge sprawling brick monster, and finding Anna would be no easy task. Night had fallen long ago, and the property was thick with trees; Raiden had his guard up. He searched every shadow and every corner as he approached the fence in front of the building.

He looked around, more than expecting someone to shine a flashlight toward him or point a gun at his face. When neither of these things happened, he scaled the fence easily, landing quietly on the other side. Almost certain he somehow had the wrong building, he walked up to the front door and tried the handle. He was less than surprised to discover it was locked.

Every window appeared to be boarded over, and he saw no signs of life around the property. Rearing back, he took a final look around, and kicked out with his right foot, breaking the door in upon itself with a shower of splinters and dust. With lightning speed he drew his sword, glaring into the darkness. He was greeted with...nothing. Puzzled, he looked around. He peered into the darkness, lowering his weapon as his visor slid in front of his eyes, illuminating the blackness. He saw a long hallway, lined with various doors. At the end of the hallway, a set of double doors and a dull light glowing behind them.

He approached the doors slowly, looking over his shoulder at every creak and groan as the old building settled around him. He pushed the doors open, fully anticipating an ambush. When nothing happened, he let out a chuckle. It was pretty obvious at this point that this was the wrong building. Rolling her eyes, he turned to leave when something to the right caught his eye.

Raidens eyes widened in surprise. It was a cell... Long black bars sectioned it off from the rest of the room. In the dim light, he couldn't barely make out a figure huddled in the corner.

" Raiden?" A barely audible whisper, and a Raiden jumped, raising his weapon. His visor slid back, revealing narrowed eyes full of disbelief. The figure stood, and slowly Raiden approached like a cat coming upon a rat in a cage, sheathing his weapon as he made his way forward.

Slowly Snake slid into view, eyes locked on Raidens. He appears happy to see his old friend, but Raiden doesn't share the same warm feeling.

He approached the cage ruefully, slamming his fist against the bars, putting a fist sized dent into a couple of them.

"Tell me right now, old man, why shouldn't I cut your fucking head off?"

" Raiden..."

"What is wrong with you?! Working against me? After everything I've done for you, you fucking take her from me?" His anger and his voice were raised dangerously, and like a viper striking, he lunged forward. Grabbing Snake through the bars, the bars bending as he forces his way through them.

" Raiden listen to me"

" why?! You took everything from me, why shouldn't I take your life?" He wrapped both of his hands around Snakes throat, lifting him off the ground. He felt the anger coursing through him, he felt himself losing the small amount of control he had somehow kept.

" Because it wasn't me, Raiden."

"You think I'm a moron?"

Snake reached up, grabbing Raidens wrists.

" Raiden I wouldn't do that to you."

" Bullshit!"

" He was mind controlling me, Raiden! What would I want with her?"

Raiden glared, releasing him. He knew Snake was right. He looked down at the ground. He felt lost, confused...and for the first time in a long time, scared. Anna's father was powerful, what if he couldn't get her back? He felt her slipping out of his grasp and felt tears prickling his eyes. He looked at Snake, searching his allies eyes for guidance.

"Well...you didn't come here to stand around, didja?" Snake stood, running a hand down the bars Raiden had bent, a cool smile on his lips.

"What did they do to her?" He asked, voice low.

" I didn't see that, but I saw where they took her. I also heard them talk about training her..."

Raiden looked up, eyes wide.

" For what?"

Snake laughed, an empty, hollow sound." For the military. Her father was an assassin. I assume she will be too"

Raiden sighed, walking towards Snake and wrapping his hands around the bars. He looked up, and saw with a little muscle the bars should pull away from the ceiling.

"Raiden...they've probably already done the operation."

Raiden stopped then, breathless. He looked blankly into Snakes face, studying it.

"Operation..." Raiden felt his heart skip a beat. He hung his head, stomach twisted into knots.

" Raiden, they were talking about mechanically enhancing her..."

Raiden felt himself starting to shake. His knees felt weak, his mind foggy. He missed the feeling he had felt when he was near her. Missed the smell of her, the feel of her skin against his face, the taste of her...

They had only known each other for a short amount of time. Their relationship, if you could call it that, wasn't a long time in the making. It was sudden, and it was raw. He knew, however, that his feelings were real, his sense of longing was eating him alive. He had vowed to keep her safe...and so far he had done nothing but fail her.

His whole life...all her had ever known was pain. He had struggled, fought, stolen...killed...just to live. He was a tiger uncaged. All of the torture he had endured, just to grow up and experience so much pain in the heat of battle. He felt so helpless and unsure, feelings that were new to him.

He hated feeling so weak and so...scared. Fear was weak and being afraid would get you killed... He felt his muscles tense. All he wanted was to save her from a life of madness, like the one he had endured. Her father had turned his own friend against him, and taken her right in front of him. For what? To train her to kill. To give her the same meager existence that Raiden himself had endured.

Eyes narrowing, he clenched his jaw, anger coursing through his veins like poison. He grabbed the bars, snarling, he let out a roar as he pulled back, ripping the door off of Snakes cage in a shower of plaster and dust. With a guttural yell, he tossed it over his shoulder, where it hit the wall behind him with a loud bang that shook the building beneath his feet.

" you're going to show me where they took her."

He wanted to protect her from pain, from harm and from this life. The last thing he wanted was for her to end up like him. Cold, uncaring...a killer.

Snake stepped forward, eyebrows raised. He had seen the power of Anna's father. He had seen what a cyborg with mind control powers and telekinetic abilities could do. He wasn't too much of a man to admit that he was kind of afraid to see what would happen to Raiden when two mentally gifted machines came after him.

"Anna told me her father was dead"

Snake nodded, pulling a cigarette out of his back pocket. "He was. The CIA made him into a cyborg. They somehow managed to salvage the part of his brain that has the powers, the other 70% is pretty much a computer"

"Can they do that to Anna? Will she even be the same person.?"

Snake nodded, his face briefly illuminated as he flicked upon his lighter, touching it to the end of his cigarette. "Her brain is still intact. She didn't blow her brains out like her dad did. They'll use mind control implants controlled by a computer program. "

Raiden chuckled, smiling. " Easy. I'll just rip it out. Then they won't be able to control her"

Snake stepped toward his colleague, shaking his head slowly. "nothing is ever that easy, kid"


	6. Chapter 6

It was oddly quiet. Raiden could hear Snakes footsteps to his left, hidden in shadows. They were both crouched, weapons drawn. They rounded a corner and found themselves in a brightly lit room the size of a gymnasium. Snake stood, looking around, assessing their surroundings.

" Well...looks pretty clear"

The room was lined with doors, possibly hundreds of them. The area was quiet, and not a soul could be seen. Raiden stood now, sheathing his sword.

" are you sure they brought her this way?"

Snake nodded, eyes scanning every corner. He stepped forward into the bright light, looking above them. He sighed, pointing up.

" Raiden...this isn't good"

Raiden looked around, then let out a grunt of frustration.

" uhmm...nope"

They realised then that they stood in a giant stadium, bleachers lined the walls, and higher, near the ceiling were huge glass panels. Viewing boxes.

" something's going on...they wouldn't leave and leave her here alone. Watch your ass"

Raiden nodded, and opened his mouth to speak. Before he could utter a single sound, he heard the clattering of metal and a rumble of shifting gears. Both he and Snake fell backwards as a gate slammed down before them, cutting off their access to the arena. They looked through the bars, and noticed similar gates slamming down to close every entrance into the open area.

A loud buzzer rang out, and a door on the right side of the stadium clicked open, slowly opening. A figure emerged from within, and Raiden felt his heart skip a beat. He felt his knees grow weak and his breath came in short bursts.

Anna slowly walked out. She was somehow different, yet exactly the same. Raiden noticed she was battle scarred, and died a little inside. What were they doing to her...

In each hand she clutched a blood splattered ring blade, she handled them easily, as if it were an extension of her own arm. She walked with purpose and confidence. Her hair had been tied back in a tight, high ponytail, though a large chunk had escaped and was lying across her forehead, and falling in waves down her cheek and neck. She was dressed in armor. Black leather boots, coming up above her knees and stopping mid thigh. She had gloves to match, laced tightly at the elbow, the fingers reinforced with metallic armor, catching the light.

She still wore the pink ruffled skirt she had left the house in, but it was ripped up one side and splattered with blood, it's hem now jagged, strips of cloth hanging from it. Her torso was bare, save a black chest piece, protecting her vital organs. It was strapped around her shoulders and back, and Raiden could see her porcelain skin beneath it, bruised and bloodied.

She reached the middle of the arena and stopped, looking around. He saw her face, and a wave of sickness crashed through him. He missed the feel of her body pressed against his. A door to the left slowly slid open, and she turned again, exposing her back to Raiden.

On the middle of her back, between her shoulder blades, a device had been implanted directly to her spine. It glowed with a blue light, and two thick black cables lead from the device, and arched upwards, disappearing into the base of her skull, curved gracefully like angels wings.

Another buzzer, loud, and Anna turned, crouching quickly to the ground, her weapons held beside her, close to her body. Raiden saw the focus in her eyes, saw the fire behind her gaze, like a bloodthirsty predator. He sighed, heartbroken. She had already been turned.

A loud grumble, metal grinding on metal, and a looming shadow made its way into the arena. The gekko turned, scanning the open area, looking for its target. Finally, it turned towards Anna. Raiden gasped, suddenly on high alert.

" No! Anna!"

He reached out, panic pulling at his mind. He grabbed the bars that created a barricade between him and his girl. With all his strength he pulled, all his will concentrated on pulling the gate apart. The bars barely even moved. A yell ripped from him. He had to get to her. He felt a calming hand on his shoulder.

" Raiden...look"

"It'll kill her, Snake!"

Snake shook him, pointing out towards the arena." Raiden..."

Afraid of what he might see, Raiden looked up, and disbelief struck him like a train.

Anna was backing the gekko into a corner, advancing on it, her weapons held behind her, ready to attack. Raiden watched as it reared back on one leg, prepared to lash out at her. Quickly, she jumped back, ducked, avoided its blow. She moved like a cat. She had obviously been trained extensively in her time away from Raiden. She spun around, her blades taking a chunk from it's attacking leg. It let out a roar, and leapt forward, knocking her to the ground.

" Anna!"

Shrugging Snakes hand from his shoulder, Raiden pulled out his sword, gripping it in both hands as he brought it down in a arching curve, slicing a gash in the bars.  
Dropping his weapon, he rushed forward, grabbing the bars, wrenching them backward. Once he had opened a big enough hole in the gate, he collected his weapon, heart racing.

Anna was on her feet, though shakily. She looked back, and Raiden saw recognition in her eyes. She smiled at him, and he sighed in contempt. She was still his Anna.

The gekko kicked out again, barely missing the back of her head. She let out a cry of surprise, rolling to her left. She flipped onto her feet, and jumped back, bringing her weapons out in front of her. In a long sweeping motion, she brought her weapons in front of her, and blood sprayed from the gekko, drenching Anna in a crimson waterfall.

The gekko fell onto its side, thrashing, trying to kick her. Anna stood up, wiping the blood from her face as a voice, terrifying and familiar, came over the loud speaker.

" Annastasia, finish it off."

She turned towards the creature, bringing her blades above her head. With an animalistic yell, she brought them down in an arching slash, tearing it open, exposing flesh wires and bringing another spray of blood. It finally stopped moving.

Raiden climbed through the bars, into the blinding light of the arena. As he approached her, she turned, a smile gracing her features. She stayed where she was, watching as he approached. Once again, Raiden felt a hand on his shoulder, this time firmer, stopping him.

" Raiden she might look like Anna...but you don't know how much control they have over her. Watch yourself"

Raiden nodded, acknowledging the warning, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was still so beautiful, that hadn't changed. She still held the air of innocence, but with the spirit of an untamed lioness. He was still drawn to her. She fascinated him. He closed the distance between them, still holding his sword, slightly wary of her. Though he had his guard up, he couldn't fear her. Whenever he looked at her, all he could feel was his love for her. He remembered the night they spent together, the feel of her touch, her kiss, sleeping next to her, undisturbed.

He reached out to her with a trembling hand, running his fingers down her cheek. Her eyes had changed somehow. They were still a striking, sapphire blue, but somehow they had changed inside. She leaned into his touch, her eyes sliding shut and her full lips pulling into a sweet smile.

" Anna, are you okay? What did they do to you? What-" a metallic clang cut him off, and he spun around, raising his weapon. The gates all around the arena were sliding up, opening the doors on every side. A dark figure stepped forward, into the light. Anna's father came forward, eyes locked on Raidens face.

" I was hoping you would come"

" What did you do to her?"

Her father let out a laugh, a deep, hollow sound, echoing off the walls. Raiden felt Anna stiffen next to him. He pushed her back, behind him, using himself to shield her from danger.

"Raiden...it has already happened. She belongs to us now"

The air crackled, as if electrified. Raiden could feel the power radiating from this man like lava spewing from a volcano. He felt uneasy, anxious. He would have to fight for her, something he was prepared to do...though he had no idea how.

"Well, I'm taking her back."

Viktor let out another spine chilling laugh. Raiden looked over his shoulder, and saw that Snake was nowhere to be found. Cursing under his breath in disbelief, he turned back to face his foe. There was no way Snake would just leave him alone to fight this battle...and Raiden couldn't help but wonder what he was up too. He felt Anna grab his hand, and his heart skipped. He looked over at her, and was melted by the hurt and scared look on her face.

" Raiden...I love you. I-I...I'm so sorry"

She lashed out, wrapping her hands around his throat with a bone crushing strength. Denial struck Raiden to the very core, he took a step back, staring into her face. He saw tears racing down her cheeks, saw her choking back sobs...and out of the corner of his eye, saw her father approaching them, one hand raised like a claw.

" Anna...stop..."

Her grip tightened, silencing him. She let out a breathy moan, shaking her head.

" I can't..."

Her father was quickly approaching, a wicked smile transforming his face.

" Don't you see, Raiden? She is under my control. She will kill you. I told you, boy...not to mess with me..."

Raiden felt the darkness covering him, the lights flashing dangerously, flickering in and out of the blackness that threatened to move in, suffocating him.

" Hey, asshole! Catch!"

Suddenly a familiar voice rang through the stadium, and Raiden felt Anna's hands fall away. Viktor let out a yell and leapt backwards. Anna screamed, and Raiden felt himself being pushed.

" Raiden! Raiden move!"

Anna's voice brought him back to reality, and he looked around. 10 feet to his left a very familiar grenade with white painted letters spelling out MKultra...

" Raiden!"

He twisted around, grabbing Anna around the waist as he turned, sprinting towards the fallen body of the gekko. He dove behind it, dragging Anna along with him as an explosion rocked him to the very core, shaking dust from the ceiling and pushing the gekkos body back, pinning Anna and Raiden against the cement wall of the arena.

Raiden pushed the gekko off of Anna, pushing her against the wall. He spun her around, studying the device implanted in her back. He grabbed it, and without a second thought, began to pull. She screamed, her hands reaching back, pulling and clawing at his wrists.

" Stop! Raiden stop, it hurts"

He shook his head, and continued to pull.

" it has to come off."

He watched as her skin began to bleed and pull away. He hated hurting her, but there was no other way. He heard a chuckle behind him, and the gekko slid across the arena, slamming into the wall on the other side, and before he knew it, Anna's father was behind him.

" that is connected directly to her spine, and implanted into her brain. If you rip it out, she will die."

Raiden released it as if burned. He could feel the rage fill him, and he began to shake. He turned, facing the cyborg before him, and he could feel the anger consume him like a roaring flame.

"I'm walking out of here tonight, and I'm taking her with me."

Her father hung his head, a smile on his mouth.

"You may leave at any time. That girl works for me now"

Raiden lunged, planting his fist squarely into Viktors stomach, and knocking him backwards.

" I vowed to protect her...to save her from a life like mine." He advanced on Viktor, seething, adrenaline pumping.

" I want better for her, because I love her. Because I don't want her to hurt like I did. She is your daughter! How could you do this to her"

He reared back to kick him, when he felt something snaking around his neck. He looked down, and noticed Anna had flipped onto her hands, and had wrapped her legs around his neck.

" Anna..."

He was wrenched backwards, slammed against a wall. Dazed he looked up, in time to see Anna flip back onto her feet and come toward him. She reached down, grabbing his head in both hands. She began to squeeze, and Raiden began to scream.

He pushed her backward, off of him, and she landed on her back with a grunt.

Instinct compelled him to help her up, but he fought it. He heard scuffling to his left, and drew his sword as he glanced over. Snake came into view, a missile launcher resting on one shoulder.

" Keep your girl busy, and break that thing on her back. I'll take care of her old man"

Raiden nodded, and sprinted to his right, sheathing his sword. As expected, Anna followed him. Her father stayed rooted in the middle of the arena, focusing on his control of his daughters mind. Raiden stopped and turned, reached out and grabbing Anna in a bear hug, pinning her arms down to her sides.

Raiden heard the missile launched, and Anna went limp in his arms, Viktor yelled something unintelligible, and Raiden saw him grab the missle in midair without touching it.

Taking the opportunity, he dropped Anna to the ground, flipped her onto her stomach. He rammed his fist into the implant on her spine, trying to break it, without breaking Anna's back. He slammed into it again, and heard a crunch. He also heard Anna scream, and an explosion behind him.

He felt Anna tense beneath him, and with one strong push, bucked him off of her. She jumped to her feet, advancing on Raiden. She kicked out, Raiden ducked. She dashed to her right, and crouched to the ground. She flipped backwards, rolling towards Raiden, who realized she had picked up her ring blades.

He drew his weapon, circling her. She circled to her left, never taking her eyes off of him, she clutched her circled blades close to her sides. Raiden watched the gleaming metal, eyes periodically darting back to her face, studying her, attempting to predict her movements.

Without warning, she dove forward slashing in a cross towards his face. He fell backwards at the last second, saving himself literally by the skin of his nose. A gash opened across the bridge of his nose. He cursed at droplets of blood fell down his face, startling in its contrast to his milky white skin.

Viktor let out a chuckle, pleased to see he had drawn blood.

" if you give up now, Raiden, I may let you live. I'll even let you see Anna before I rip out your programming and I replace it with my own."

Raiden glared at him, ducking as Anna charged forward again. He saw Snake approaching once again, and jumped backwards, getting behind his target.

He kicked low, in a sweeping motion, knocking her feet from under her. He grabbed her weapons, hurling them across the room, away from her. He pinned her to the ground, planting a knee in her lower back. He heard another missle launch, and again she went limp.

He heard Viktor scream behind him, and another explosion. He rammed his fists against The demon on Anna's back, and smiled as chunks of the metal fell away, sparking, revealing wires and LED lights.

Anna tensed again, rolling. Raiden rolled with her, legs wrapped around her waist, catching her wrists in his hands.

" Snake! I've almost got it!"

He heard scuffling behind him, and a click as the launcher was reloaded.

" Good! This is the last one I've got, make it count"

At that moment, Anna pushed him off, leaping to her feet. She spun around as he stumbled to his feet, catching him in the jaw with her boot heel as she kicked up, sending him flying back.

She ran at him, a wild yell coming from her as she approached. Raiden got to his feet, ducking as she swung. She stopped then, stiff. He watched, confused, as she reached down, grabbed her ankle and pulled her leg up to shoulder height before his eyes.

Raising his eyebrows, he watched as she ran her finger down the side of the sole of her boot, flipping a lever. With a click, a serrated blade popped out from the toe of her boot. She ran a finger down his cheek, her thumb across his chin, and leaned in to kiss him.

Raiden craved her touch, was dying to feel her warmth, and wrapped his arms lovingly around her waist. He leaned into her, basking in her glow. In a flash, she dropped her foot, and brought her arms up to the side of his head.

She slammed into his temple with her elbow, and kicked out as he fell, the blade in her boot wedging perfectly between 2 armor plates. He screamed, but twisted as he dropped, reaching up to her shoulder blades. He grabbed a handful of wires from within the device on her back and ripped them free before he hit the ground.

Viktor let out a strangled cry of frustrated as Anna stumbled backwards, dropping to her knees. She crawled to Raiden and cradled his head in her lap. Raiden heard another launch, and an explosion, a scream... Then silence. Raiden lifted his hands to his side, felt blood soak his fingers. Snake rushed over, tossing the missle launcher to the ground as he reached his fallen comrade.

" Raiden. How bad is it?"

Raiden lifted his hand in front of his eyes, sighed when he saw blood dripping from his nails. He coughed, groaning in pain.

" it looks pretty bad...doesn't feel too great either"

Anna let out a muffled moan, grabbing his hand in both of hers.

" Raiden...please don't leave me..."

He smiled at her, lights flashing in his vision. He saw the shadows dance around him, but concentrated on Anna's beautiful features. He reached out a quivering hand, running his fingers through her hair, breathing in the scent of her perfume, mixed with the smell of burning wires and rocket fuel.

As the air turned gray around him, swirling in clouds surrounding him, he stared into her eyes, studying her spirit behind them.

" Anna..."

The darkness covered him then, and his pain slowly ebbed away.


	7. Chapter 7

Raiden awoke in a small dark room to the musical, yet eerie sounds of machines beeping in the distance.

He looked around, noticing immediately where he was.

A hospital.

He appeared to be alone, not a soul around. He was saddened by this, sighing as he sat up. He saw the sun beginning to peak in through the drawn curtains, and wondered quietly to himself how long he had been here, and more importantly, how he got here. He swung his legs to the side of hospital bed, placing his feet on cold tile. He noticed then that his armor had been removed, and his ribs and collar bone had been bandaged. He wore nothing but a pair of tight boxers and the bandages on his chest.

He got shakily to his feet, looking around the room. He noticed a mirror in the far corner, and limping slightly, made his way over too it. A raw red gash stood out across his nose, purple and bruised at the edges. He felt worn down, depressed. He missed Anna, craved her presence. He dropped his eyes to the floor, a feeling of hopelessness overtaking him.

A soft click and the sound of footsteps behind him and he turned. Snake walked in, a smile on his face. Following closely behind him, looking tired, eyes dark and bloodshot from tears, was Anna.

She smiled and ran to him, throwing herself into him, and wrapping her arms tightly around him. He did the same, nearly sobbing at the joy swelling in his chest. He could smell her perfume, her breath, sweat and blood...and he wouldn't have had it any other way. He looked down and noticed a blood soaked bandage on her back, soaked in blood.

" Anna are you okay? What happened? Where's your father?"

She smiled up at him, barely able to contain her joy.

" Raiden he's dead! I saw his heart stop beating. He's gone for good now"

He smiled at her, then glanced up at Snake, his smile widening as he saw the spark on his friends eyes.

" he's dead now. That last missle hit him right in the face. Tore his head off. "

Raiden hugged Anna closer, breathing deeply the scent of her hair.

" I'm glad you're finally awake, Raiden. I missed you"

He nodded, rubbing her shoulders. He felt content, and finally like he could relax. He had her now, and he would never let her out of his sight. She was his...

" Raiden, we can be together now" she pulled away, grabbing his hand. She placed it against her stomach, and placed a small object into his other hand, pressing it against his palm as she looked up at him, locking eyes with him.

" all three of us..."

Raiden looked at Snake, puzzled. Snake smiled, if possible, even wider. Eyes narrowed, Raiden glanced down at the object Anna had pushed into his hand.

He gasped, eyes wide, looking down at Anna with astonishment.

" you're pregnant?!"

She smiled and nodded, and Raiden felt his world explode around him. A flood of emotions hit him, and he dissolved into her, cradling her stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Winter turned to spring, spring to summer, summer to winter, and time continued on. Joy and sorrow, madness and ecstasy, all seemed a dream as the months passed.

Moonlight shone through the open window, illuminating a mass writhing between silken sheets. Two figured entwined together, rising together, gently...then harder.

He touched her, and she melted to him. Her skin burned at his touch. He was surrounding her, filling her, until he became all she knew and all that possessed her.

" Raiden..."

He caught her mouth in his, silencing her, running his fingers through her hair, and together they danced a dance of passion and lust.

Unnoticed, a door creaked open, a tiny hand gripping the knob. He looked up, brought the sheets around himself, cursing under his breath. rolling to the side as a voice called out, timid and frightened.

" Mommy..."

Anna was on her feet, grabbing her robe, wrapping it around herself quickly. She rushed forward, kneeling before the child, taking her hands to her child's.

The girl was small, barely three years old. Hair the color of her fathers, with her mothers eyes.

" Lilly...honey are you okay?" Raidens voice was gruff in the stillness of the room.

The girl nodded, folding into her mother.

" Mommy I heard a noise..."

Before Anna could speak, Raiden was on his feet, suddenly wearing dark, ripped jeans.

" where did you hear a noise?"

The little girl pointed towards the door, clutching an ageing white stuffed cat in the other arm, clinging to it as if life depended on it.

" Downstairs."

He was at the door, ushering Anna and his daughter towards the bed, grabbing a gun from a rack behind the bedroom door.

Anna stood now, her growing stomach curved in the dim light. Twin boys, due any day now...her stomach looked almost bigger than she did...

" Stay here, lock the door."

Anna nodded, picking up their daughter as Raiden disappeared into the darkness of the hallway. He crept down the hallway, his gun held at his side, though his finger was steady on the trigger.

He heard light footsteps, his breath hitching in his lungs. Silently, he looked down over the banister, blood running cold as a figure passed beneath him.

Coal black hair, a large opposing man with glowing blue eyes, scars running like a lightning strike, radiating from a metallic seam running diagonally across his face...

-fin-


End file.
